Country Villa
The Country Villa is a Brick Build freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds. Appearance The Country Villa is a multi-storey house with a steep-peaked roof and many, many rooms. Models There are no Characters, Creatures or Vehicles that spawn with this Brick Build. Objects * Green Door - 750 studs to unlock * Red House Plant - 750 studs to unlock * Potted Plant - 250 studs to unlock * Reddish Brown Door - 750 studs to unlock * Cafe Ceiling Rate - 200 studs to unlock * Tiny Brown Window - * White Door - * Old Wooden Door - * Saloon Clock - * Outdoor Lounger - 750 studs to unlock * Scrap Washer - * Wall Ivy 1 - 350 studs to unlock * Wall Ivy 2 - 350 studs to unlock * Bush 2 - 250 studs to unlock * Bush 3 - 250 studs to unlock * Sword Barrel - 750 studs to unlock * Wall Clock - 250 studs to unlock * Kitchen Sink - 750 studs to unlock * Indoor Cafe - 200 studs to unlock * Kitchen Oven - 750 studs to unlock * Pirate Punch Barrel - 750 studs to unlock * Cottage Window - 750 studs to unlock * Pepper Table - 250 studs to unlock * Garlic Table - 250 studs to unlock * Spooky Pumpkin Head - * Squirebot Statue - 1,500 studs to unlock * Herb Crate - 250 studs to unlock * Vegetable Crate - 750 studs to unlock * Fruit Crate - 750 studs to unlock * Banana Crate - 250 studs to unlock * Herb Bucket - * Outside Wall Light - 150 studs to unlock * Explorer Barrel Stack - 180 studs to unlock * Large Barrel - 250 studs to unlock * Milk Urn - 750 studs to unlock * Store Barrels - 750 studs to unlock * Explorer Crate - 160 studs to unlock * Large Potted Plant - 750 studs to unlock * Junk Box - 200 studs to unlock * Bath - 750 studs to unlock * Bathroom Sink - 750 studs to unlock * Ship Painting - 250 studs to unlock * Small Potted Plant - 750 studs to unlock * Office Plant - 250 studs to unlock * Newspaper Stack - 200 studs to unlock * Bedside Cabinet - 750 studs to unlock * Tall Toilet - 750 studs to unlock * Large Wooden Bed - 750 studs to unlock * Small Cabinet - 750 studs to unlock * Bridge Wall Picture - 250 studs to unlock * Small Old Window - * White Flower - * Mayor's Desk - * Saloon Chair - * Globe - 250 studs to unlock * Explorer Work Bench - 200 studs to unlock * Bank Drawers - 250 studs to unlock * Bollard - 250 studs to unlock * Extra Large Stalagmite - 250 studs to unlock * Small Brown Window - 750 studs to unlock Background * This build was created by Hymn, who has created several other Build Showcase builds, such as the Snowman Headquarters and the LEGO 60th Anniversary. It was entered into a Twitter challenge, "Build your dream house." Notes * This build was added to the Build Showcase on April 10, 2018. * In the Brick Builds menu, it is labeled as "Showcase Model (71)" When it was released as part of the Showcase Collection Pack 2, it was renamed "Country Villa." * Was originally named "Villa Vild Vind" (Wild Wind Villa). Gallery Category:Brick Builds Category:Build Showcase